The Masked Demon's Game
by Night's Mask
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda are sent to investigate the Mansion of the Masked Demon. Little do they know they are closer to the demon than they think. A halloween fic written because of writer's block. Rated T because of paranoia and lack of sleep.


A lone man walked down a beaten path that wound through a dark forest. His silver hair glowed in the strong light coming from the full moon. He seemed to be something nonhuman, such was his beauty. He had pale skink and stormy silver-blue eyes, the only thing marring his face was a red scar that seemed to miss his eye and continue down his face. It had a pentagram on top, and looked more like a tattoo than a scar- albeit it being slightly raised. He wore a black cloak and white gloves which covered his deformed left hand and normal right one. He seemed to stop and wait for someone, and soon four people came out of the shadows to meet him.

"Allen-kun, are you ready? The townspeople say that those who enter never come out, so you need to be prepared." worried the only girl. She fiddled with one of her long, dark green pigtails as she looked around for signs of danger.

"Don't worry Lenalee, I'm sure Moyashi-chan will be fine~!" chirped a redhead with an eyepatch.

"Che. It'll be the moyashi's own fault if he get eaten or something," mumbled a man with long, raven hair and a sword.

The pale boy named Allen glared at the man indignantly. "How many times have I told you... It's _Allen_, Bakanda! A-L-L-E-N!"

Lenalee sighed as the two had a glaring contest. "Stop fighting. I want to get this over with quickly. Lavi, stop provoking them." She added as an afterthought.

Lavi, the redhead, spun around and pouted. "I wasn't even doing anything! But anyway Lenalee; why do you seem so tense?"

All eyes turned to the girl, who just gave a tired sigh. "Bad things happen on October 31st."

And that was all that was said before they continued along the old path through the dark forest. They stayed utterly quiet, afraid of alerting a nearby enemy. This was probably the only reason why they heard soft sobbing coming from somewhere up ahead of them. The four people ran quickly and quietly to the source and were surprised when they saw a child sobbing alone on the steps of an old mansion. Lenalee went over to attempt to sooth the poor child, and was startled when two golden orbs looked at the strange guests in curiosity.

"Who are you?" The small girl asked.

The four people stood in surprise, before Allen bent down to the girl's eye level and offered a smile.

"I'm Allen, and these are my friends who have come to investigate a supposed 'haunted mansion'. I'm guessing this is it?" He asked politely and gently.

The girl sniffed and attempted to wipe her tears away. "Mm, Kurai got taken by the shadows. Layla is alone now..." That was all the girl, apparently named Layla, said before fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oi, don't cry like a little brat."

Lenalee glared at the sword-wielding raven. "Kanda! Don't be so cruel! She just lost someone important to her!"

Lavi attempted to calm the raging girl down. "Don't worry Lenalee! I'm sure he just meant that we would definitely bring Kurai-chan back!"

"Oi! I never said that!"

Lenalee looked at the redhead. "Oh, okay Lavi. But do you think she's still... You know?" She whispered the last part so the strange girl wouldn't cry more after Allen had calmed her down.

Lavi looked unsure for a second, but he soon replaced the look with a bright smile. "We won't know if we don't try, will we?"

Allen and Lenalee smiled while Kanda just che'd. The girl looked at each one of them, before steeling her resolve to ask them something.

"Can I... Can I come along?"

All of them looked at her. The two more likable males looked unsure, while the girl looked disapproving and the other boy looked at her as if she were a burden. She quickly made up her mind to convince them.

"I know my way around the place! Me and Kurai were playing here when the shadows started chasing us! I can be useful!"

They looked at each other again before resigning that the girl named Layla wouldn't take no for an answer. So they let her lead the way inside.

Inside the mansion wasn't like they had thought it would be. Everything looked fairly new, and not to mention breath-taking. Layla led them around like it was her home. She didn't even flinch when they came upon a stray finger or a puddle of blood. That was when they started to notice something was wrong. The second warning sign was when the girl kept leading them deeper in the mansion without being attacked a single time. But the third, and final, sign was when they were lead to a room that was alone in a certain hallway. Something about being here screamed '_**DANGER!**_' To the group of four. That was when they decided to speak up.

"Hey, Layla-chan? Why are we here?" asked a slightly disturbed Lavi.

"..." There was silence as they watched the back of Layla, still and unflinching,

"Oi, brat! Tell us why you led us here!" growled Kanda.

"... This is where Kurai is. I know it."

They looked shocked before Lenalee and the others ran in front of the small girl. They tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. They eventually had to get Lenalee to kick it. They walked in the room cautiously, but relaxed when it was empty.

"Layla-chan, I thought you said Kurai-chan was here." said a confused Lenalee.

They all turned to look at Layla, whose eyes were hidden by shadows. A small smile played on her lips, and her voice came out soft like the tinkling of bells.

"She is here. She's been here the whole time."

They all watched as Layla put a hand over her face as if she were about to take off a mask. She flicked her hand away and her face changed comepletely. A cruel, twisted, and slightly insane smiled split her face, and her golden eyes betrayed a hint of madness.

"_Ne, ne~ Let's play a game, shall we? My last playmates were __**boring**_"

Thunder rumbled and lighting lit up the room. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda then realized the room wasn't as empty as they thought. Comeplete and utter horror filled their faces as the girl in front of them walked slowly, _agonizingly_ forward. Each step taken to torture them while they could not defend themselves.

"_Don't disappoint me, okay~?_"

Maniacal laughter resounded through the woods and to the town below, as well as the sounds of screams. The townspeople knew right then and there.

_**The Masked Demon's game had begun. **_

* * *

**Zera: Weeelll~ :I That was a first. And BTW this has nothing to do with my other Fanfiction. Also, sorry I'm being so slow on that. It's hard to grasp Tyki's character. **

**Raizel: ****_Then get to work on it, you lazy bum! _**

**Zera: I would if I could, Raizel! I needed to take a breather!**

**Layla: I the end I'm still half insane and evil... *sniff* TT-TT Why did you make me crazy, Zera? I was originally supposed to be an Exorcist! **

**Zera: ... 'Cause I have a recent addiction to Fics where the main goody-goody characters turn evil as hell. ._. **

**Raizel: So on a whim?**

**Zera: Yes. '-'**

**Kurai: Ufufufufu, I love your way of thinking. **

**Oh, and Zera-sama does not own D. Gray-man. Only myself and Layla-chan**


End file.
